Gerald
Gerald the Genie Diesel is an OC on the YouTube series Engines Tonight. Bio Gerald is a genie diesel. As such he's full of magical powers and surprises. He was found in season 1 of Engines Tonight by Thomas and Percy; and has been a fairly recurring character before being bumped up to main cast in season 3. One might say that he's the male TTTE equivalent of Pinkie Pie from MLP:FIM, because of his random and goofy persona and is often "turning reality into a bowl of pudding"; which ultimately makes him the comic relief of the show. Gerald can be argued to be the main protagonist of season 4 of ET because he appeared in all the episodes of that season usually with either a major supporting role or the central role. He was also the main protagonist of ET's season 5 movie; "Gerald's Spy Game". On Stories of the New Railway, Gerald is also the comic-relief of the show, although, he is portrayed as much more random and goofy than he is on Engines Tonight. This often causes friction between him and Steamwing because their personalities are the exact opposites of each other. In 'Twilight's Adventures Of The Railway Series', when introduced, Gerald will be working on the mainline on Misty Island. He still has his happy-go-lucky personality, but won't be as random as on Engines Tonight. Inspiration The idea for Gerald first came up when TheThomaslover1990 was about 6 years old; and when he saw Disney's Aladdin for the first time. He enjoyed the Genie character so much, that he decided to make a TTTE version of him. And thus, his Ertl D199 model became a genie diesel; and the name came from a character on another cartoon TTL1990 liked to watch. Thus, Gerald the Genie Diesel was born. Friends, Family, Rivals, etc. Gerald is the second-born son of Raphael & Serena; the king and queen of all genie diesels. Leonard is his older brother, and Julia is his little sister. Gerald's happy-go-lucky personality allows him to be friends with just about everyone he meets. Although, his naivety about the mortal world can sometimes get him into trouble with the others. And although not quite family, Gerald also has some clones. How they 1st appeared on the show is unexplained, but this was probably for comedic effect because of Gerald's random persona. Despite being normally fun-loving and random; Gerald is sane enough to know when to dial it down. In Stories of the New Railway, this caused some friction between him and the Marvel anti-hero Deadpool; who is probably even more insane than he is. Shippings After being bumped up to main cast in season 3; Gerald had become something of a ladies-man. Such shippings that were seen on Engines Tonight are with Raya (Jem and the Holograms), Belle (TTTE), Dawn & Gwen (from Total Drama), along with Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy (MLP:FIM). However, out of all these, Gerald and Belle seem to show the most romantic interactions, as the show is mostly about Thomas characters. In Stories of the New Railway, Gerald has a similar ladies-man run, but with 3 women that share him. They are fellow genie diesels, Sabrina and Melinda; twin sisters who were his high-school prom dates, and Thundra, a mystical steamie that controls earth's weather. Thundra appears to be the more compassionate and supportive of Gerald of the three. In season 17, after 10 years of dating; Gerald finally decided to marry Thundra. Voice-actors TheThomaslover1990 (in all appearances) Trivia *Gerald share's Leshawna's gag of appearing when least expected. **Also, like Leshawna he sometimes has a tendency to break the fourth wall, and make numerous pop-culture references. *Gerald was originally a different standard-gauge diesel basis; but due to some tecnical issues; Gerald was turned into his modern design. **Fortunately, Gerald's season 1-early season 2 look was eventually salvaged and made into Julia. *Despite debutting second; Gerald was the first OC that TTL1990 came up with. Category:Fanmade characters Category:Genie Diesels Category:Male characters Category:Magic users Category:Fourth Wall breakers